tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian Archer (Fate/Unified)
|master= Destinies Tablet Fragment |jspirit= チンギス・ハン |class= Archer |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |phantasm= B |strength= C |endurance= D |agility= A |mana= B |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= C |cskill2= Independent Action |cskill2value= B |skill1= Battle Continuation |skill1value= B |skill2= Natural Body |skill2value= B |skill3= Discernment of the Poor |skill3value= C |np1= Khagan |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 213 cm | weight = 63 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Black | eyec = Yellow | birthp = Khentii Mountains, Mongolia | bday = Approx. 1162 | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Blacksmith Tools, Maps of the world, Coins in her brother's likeness | likes = Drinks, Fighting, Women, Eating, Conquering, Laziness | dislikes = Boredom, Waiting, Working Hard outside of combat | talent = Brokering communication, Drinking, Gambling | enemy = Those that don't want to be conquered | imagecol = Yellow }} Archer (アーチャー, Āchā), is the Archer-class Servant summoned by one of the larger Fragments of the Tablet of Destinies as The Guardian Archer as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Genghis Khan, also known as Temulin, is the Conqueror of the largest empire in human history. Starting from a starving family along with her mother and three brothers she decide that she would conquer the world so that no one would leave anyone to ever be alone again. This empire grew so large that she freely let her brother take all the credit outside of Mongolia so that she can enjoy the benefits of battling, gorging herself and enjoying pleasurable company. Regardless she fights for her newly taken lands enjoying all that comes with it until she dies from it or until everything is hers. Regardless even with the changes the world has taken she still believes is for her to indulge in and she will engorge on it all as soon as she can. Appearance Personality She believes that everything in the world is only for her to devour, conquer, and indulge in. Thus she fully follows on doing so as soon as possible and is happy to have others indulge with her. She eats, drinks, and attempts to woo whenever she wants, when she wants. In battle she usually has the time of her life, making it seem more like a party then an actual fight. She is also happy to make others more willing to fight by taunting them or rallying them. Even then in battle despite acting the way she does she has a keen eye for doing what turns the tide of battle in her favor every time she fights. Outside of battle she is lazy to do much else that doesn't involve her personal hunger. She seems to want to invite people to enjoy their vices along with her more often then she would fight them and would often like to see how everything turns out rarely acting on her own unless it is important to her to the point that she has to act. Role Fate/Unified Abilities Combat Knowledge Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Characters Category:Archer servant Category:Archer Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits